


Reporting for Duty

by Laylah



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: DaiShocker, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been summoned," Daiki lies. </p>
<p>One of the guards shakes his head. "Sorry, Captain," he says as he produces the key. "Good luck."</p>
<p>"I'll manage," Daiki says dryly. The guard opens the door for him and he steps into the darkened antechamber of Great Leader's private quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reporting for Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Rene: daiki should absolutely break into tsukasa's room to blow him in the night  
> me: he doesn't even have to break in  
> me: he just goes up to the guards like "sup, here for sex duty"  
> Rene: HAHA  
> Rene: YES

Daiki strides down the hall, his uniform boots ringing on the polished floors. It's almost like he never left home, if he doesn't look too closely at the guards who come to attention as he passes closed doors. And, of course, if he doesn't consider where he's going tonight or why.

The guards on duty outside Great Leader's quarters are alert even at this appalling hour, snapping their heels together and saluting when he halts in front of them. "Captain," one of them says.

"I've been summoned," Daiki lies. 

One of the guards shakes his head. "Sorry, Captain," he says as he produces the key. "Good luck."

"I'll manage," Daiki says dryly. The guard opens the door for him and he steps into the darkened antechamber of Great Leader's private quarters.

He wonders if Tsukasa has any idea how bad an idea it was to give him this much authority around DaiShocker's base. He takes off his officer's cap, his insignia-laden jacket, his polished boots. Nobody stops him from going where he wants anymore; nobody questions what he says he has the right to do. One of these nights he's going to use that power to get himself into the labs, and he'll see what kind of treasure he can find there.

He slips through the doorway that separates the antechamber from Tsukasa's sleeping quarters. Tonight he has other plans, other treasures in mind. He smiles in the darkness as he waits for his eyes to adjust. Is that an absurd way to think of it? Probably. He doesn't care.

Tsukasa sleeps sprawled across the ornate bed, shirtless, the covers rucked down. The details of the scene slowly resolve as Daiki waits, until he can see the rise and fall of Tsukasa's chest with each breath. The edge of a bandage is just visible above the hem of the sheet from one or another of DaiShocker's recent battles; it seems like Great Leader is always leading from the front.

Daiki shakes off the feelings that accompany that thought. He knows why he's here. No reason to make it complicated.

He crosses the room and kneels at the edge of the bed, reaching out to flick the sheet down. Tsukasa sighs but doesn't stir. And he's not just shirtless—he's completely bare except for his bandages, cock nestled soft between this thighs. Daiki can't remember if he's ever seen it not hard before. He reaches out to trail his fingertips up the inside of Tsukasa's thigh, brushing over his balls, taking careful hold of his cock. Tsukasa's either a heavy sleeper or faking it excellently.

Daiki licks his lips, leans down, and takes Tsukasa's cock in his mouth. The musky warm taste is familiar, but he's so much easier to accommodate like this, soft flesh not yet swollen and stiff with need. That's... almost disappointing.

At least it's a self-correcting problem. Daiki flicks his tongue against the crown, works the shaft between his lips, and sucks gently as Tsukasa's cock starts to harden in his mouth. It gets thicker, stiffer, becoming more of the challenge he can't resist. Tsukasa moans, sleepy and unguarded, making Daiki's own cock throb. He palms himself through his uniform and slides down further on Tsukasa's growing length. Tsukasa makes more sleepy sounds of pleasure, the noise escaping in a way it never has when he's been alert and in control of the situation. It's almost unbearably hot, and when Tsukasa sucks in a sharp breath and tenses all at once Daiki is briefly sorry.

But only briefly, before Tsukasa's hand snarls in his hair to hold him down. "Kaitou," Tsukasa says, his voice thick with sleep. "I should have known. Too desperate for my cock to even beg properly?" Daiki groans, then chokes as Tsukasa thrusts down his throat. 

The first thrust is just a warning shot.

"Filthy little cumslave," Tsukasa purrs. Daiki's cock aches at his arrogant, casual viciousness. "If you need to be used that badly, I suppose I can indulge you." He tightens his grip and rocks into the clutch of Daiki's throat, repeatedly, careless of his rhythm. It's awful. It's perfect. "You just want to do what you're made for, don't you? Take as much come as I can pump into your sloppy holes."

Daiki chokes out another moan, shoving his hand inside his uniform pants to grab his cock. He shouldn't love it so much when Tsukasa is in this mood but he can't help what it does to him. The rest of the world stops mattering. It's just the nasty things Tsukasa says to him, the punishing heat of Tsukasa's cock driving into him, and his own desperate need to get off.

"My needy whore," Tsukasa says, cupping Daiki's face with his free hand. "Shove a cock in you and you can't think about anything else. Fuck your pretty face and that's all you need."

Just talking to someone like that on Daiki's homeworld would have been grounds for reeducation, but Tsukasa breaks all the rules Daiki has ever known. He shoves his cock down Daiki's throat and it's just as good as he says it is, _because_ he says it is, and Daiki jerks himself off frantically, every bit as desperate as Tsukasa tells him to be.

"Sweet sloppy fucktoy," Tsukasa croons. "Tell me how much you want my come."

Daiki whines, pleading, pulling against Tsukasa's grip on his hair to try to take more of him. Tsukasa hisses a guttural, kaijin curse and yanks him back, cock pulsing, to fill up his mouth instead of shooting down his throat. And maybe all the names Tsukasa calls him are accurate, because that's what finishes Daiki off, and he climaxes as he's choking down the bitter heat of Tsukasa's come.

Tsukasa pulls him off almost immediately, as usual, like he gets too sensitive to stand more touch when he's done. "You're insatiable," he says. It sounds like he's smiling. "My filthy cockhound."

"Doing my duty for the glory of Great Leader, that's all," Daiki says. His jaw aches, his uniform trousers are sticky, and it doesn't matter in the least: 

Tsukasa laughs, throaty and delighted, and for the moment all is right with the world.


End file.
